Embodiments of the present invention relate to devices and methods for generating a note signal upon a manual input, for example on an electronic musical instrument.
When making music or improvising regarding an existing piece of music or an existing chord sequence, frequently a fast and efficient input of tones is desired. Such a fast and efficient input of tones necessitates, however, in many cases a basic understanding of music and in particular for the musical instrument used for making music. Without this knowledge it is very difficult in particular for an inexperienced user and musician to generate tone combinations sounding harmonic and/or consonant at a sufficient speed.
Many of the classical musical instruments, for example, already necessitate substantial effort to produce even one single tone. These classical instruments include the trumpet and the saxophone. But also the specific generation of individual tones or even several tones can certainly be a challenging task with classical musical instruments. Thus, both in the case of keyboard or claviature-based instruments—like the piano or the organ—but also with string instruments—like the guitar—it is a challenge which should not be underestimated for a beginner to play single specific tones or even several specific tones—like, for example, a chord.
DE 10 2006 008 260 A1 and WO 2007/096035 A1 describe a device and a method for the analysis of an audio datum, wherein an audio datum is supplied to a semitone analysis means to be analyzed with respect to a volume information distribution. Via a vector calculation means based on the volume information distribution via two-dimensional intermediate vectors, a sum vector and an analysis signal based on the same are generated.
DE 10 2006 008 298 A1 and WO 2007/096152 A1 relate to a device and a method for generating a note signal and a device and a method for outputting an output signal indicating a tone quality. With such a device for generating a note signal, such a signal is generated on the basis of an input angle or an input angle range input by the user.